Warriors HighSchool
by Runningfur
Summary: This is the journey of when the Warriors go to Highschool with suprising couples. Join them as they figure out the difficultys of highschool. In this story, the cats are humans too!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Warriors.**

** Enjoy and please review**

* * *

**Lionblaze POV**

"Jayfeather, wake up!" I called upstairs. "Hollyleaf made bacon! I can't eat untill you get down here though!"

"I'm coming!" Jayfeather called.

"I can't belive school starts tomorrow." Hollyleaf said as Jayfeather sat down at the table.

"Ya, twelfth grade." Lionblaze said as Hollyleaf loaded his plate with bacon. He dug in fast.

"I hate school, its boring." Jayfeather mumbled.

"You can hang out with friends though," Hollyleaf resoned, sitting down. "Hey you guys, tonight, dad is going to barbaque and said you could invite two friends each. Who do you think youll invite?"

"Foxleap and Mousewhisker, duh" He said, they were his best friends.

"I'm inviting Cinderheart, Poppyfrost and Honeyfern, yes I can invite three, im the only girl." Hollyleaf said.

"I'll just stay in bed," Jayfeather mumbled.

"If you say so," Lionblaze said standing up and walking to the stairs. "Im going to go invite them,"

He ran upstairs, put on black jeans, a dark purple V~Tee shirt, and a blue and green striped hoodie. Than he ran into the bathroom, spiked his dirty blonde hair with hair gel and went down stairs. Hollyleaf was washing the dishes.

"Bye guys!" He called a farewell. Once outside he got out his blue phone and called his friends and told them to meet him at the pizzarea. Four blocks later he was there, his friends where waiting for him.

"Let's order, i'm STARVING!" Foxleap said laughing. They went inside and ordered.

"One large cheese pizza please!" Mousewhisker exclaimed to the waitress. She smiled, they were her often.

Once their pizza got there, Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost and Hollyleaf entered, giggling.

Foxleap nudged Lionblaze. "Your girlfriends here."

"Shes not my girlfriend!" Lionblaze retorted.

"Well you've told us enough times that you like her," Mousewhisker whispered. Lionblaze glared at them. He looked at Cinderheart who was glaring at her giggling friends who were casting glances at him.

"Oh ya you guys, did you want to come to a barbacue tonight, my mom and dad told me to invite my friends." Lionblaze looked back at them.

"Sure, Brambleclaw sure knows how to barbacue." Foxleap said running his fingers through his fluffy reddish brown hair, closing his green eyes.

"Yup, and Squirrelflight can make great desserts," Mousewhisker said as he ran his tounge over his lips.

Lionblaze laughed, closing his orange, gold eyes, and throwing his head back. Smiling he looked back at his friends who were non stop laughing. He picked up a piece of pizza and threw it at Mousewhisker, it landed on his head, messing up his short brown hair. Mousewhisker got up and threw a piece of pizza at him who cleverly dodged it, soon between the three best friends it was a food fight.

"I think you guys should go," A voice said, it was Hollyleaf bending beside Lionblaze.

"Fine, thanks!" Lionblaze said to his sister giving her a quick hug. "Guys, lets go,"

They ran out of the pizza parlor and started laughing like maniacts. "See you guys at four." Lionblaze choked out from his laughing fit.

"Bye," They replied still laughing. Lionblaze walked home, and idea in his head.

He would call Willowshine, she knew them and Hollyleaf was her friend. Plus, this was the good part, Jayfeather liked her and it was clear she liked him too.

"Hey, Willowshine, my house at four. Were having a barbaque! Jayfeather wants you to come," Lionblaze said over the phone.

She giggled, "Okay see you there, bye" She hung up and Lionblaze put his blue phone on his dresser. Than he looked at the time, 2:38 pm. He hoped in the shower, washing off the pizza. Once out he put on his white jeans, a dark red V-tee shirt with a white pawprint on it. He than checked his phone, he had two texts.

_ Hey can me and Mousewhisker come over at like three? Were so BORED! :P~_ From Foxleap

_ Sure but you have to call Mousewhisker, I have to check my other text but I wont be suprised if it's Mousewhisker! lol_

He sent it, than looked at the time , 2:52. He looked back at his phone,

_ Hey, you were funny at the pizzarea! :D _~ Cinderheart

Woah Cinderheart texted him!

_ How did you get my number? ~ Lionblaze _

**Ding Dong!**

"I'll get it!" Jayfeather called.

"Sup Jay, wheres Lionblaze?" He heard Mousewhisker greet Jayfeather.

"Upstairs, I think."

He heard them come up the stairs and into Jayfeather's and his room.

"Hi Lionbl- your hair, it's not up!" Foxleap said in amazment. Lionblaze never had his hair down.

"Ya, I had to take a shower because some people, threw pizza at me!" Lionblaze joked as he ran to the bathroom and put styling gel in his hair to make the top all spikey.

"Bet- why are you reading my texts?" Lionblaze grabbed his phone.

_I asked Hollyleaf for it and she smiled and gave it to me, _~ Cinderheart

He looked up at his friends who were smirking.

"I think she likes you," Mousewhisker taunted.

"Say the person always mooming over Icecloud!" He retorted. "Want to play video games?"

"Sure," They replied.

* * *

"Dad are they hambugers done yet?" Lionblaze wined, the guest started ariving about fiften minutes ago.

"Yes, help yourself." Brambleclaw said finally. "Foods ready, grown ups at one table kids at the other." Everyone crowded the food table. He sat down across from his friends. Jayfeather sat across from Willowshine at the other end of the sat next to Lionblaze and next to her was Cinderheart. Across from them was Poppyfrost and Honeyfern. Hollyleaf stood up, her black hair bouncing up and down. She sat on the other side of Cinderheart than scooted her over so she was next to Lionblaze.

Cinderheart blushed and looked towards her friends who were almost giggling. She looked beautiful, her grayish black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a layered green shirt with black underneath. She was also wearing a black T shirt with sparkaly green letters spelling, Love.

Lionblaze looked away and back to his friends who were devorering their Hambugers.

"Can you belive that school starts tommarow?" Lionblaze asked the entire table. "The summer went to fast, I still had stuff I wanted to do," He winked at Cinderheart, who blushed a deep red, than started to giggle.

"Ya, I wanted to go to the mall agian, but on the sale they had last week I got this cute skirt!" Hollyleaf said standing up and twirling, making her black and red potted skirt spin. She started laughing with her friends.

"Summer did go to fast!" Foxleap exclaimed. Everyone agreed while laughing, especially Honeyfern at that.

"I dont want school, not enough time for friendships," Cinderheart said scooting closer to Lionblaze on the picinctable.

"Very much true," Everyone agreed. They all talked about school for a while.

* * *

Everyone went up to the bedroom, the girls went to Hollyleaf's room and the boys went to Lionblaze's and Jayfeather's.

"I'm stuffed!" Complained Mousewhisker. He was strechted out on Lionblaze's bed.

"Well mabye you should have thought of that before you ate so much," Teased Lionblaze. He laughed and his friens and brother soon joined in.

"So Willowshine is your girlfriend now right?" Lionblaze asked Jayfeather. He smirked.

"Ya, are you and Cinderheart?" He retoted. Lionblaze blushed.

"Ya right! Like she'd want to date me?"

"I'll make a bet with you," Jayfeather started. Mousewhisker and Foxleap got all silent waiting to hear it. "I will do your chores for a month if you ask her out."

"Do it! Do it!" His friends chanted.

"Fine!" Lionblaze pulled out his cellphone and texted: _Meet me on the front porch_ ~Lionblaze

A few seconds later she replied, _Sure! :D_ ~Cinderheart.

He got up and walked downstairs and out to the front porch. Man it was hot! He heard Cinderheart walk outside slowly closing the door. She looked up at him, blushing.

"Hi." She said standing next to him. She put her hands on the railing, next to his. She had Green nail polish with Black polka dots.

"Hello." He replied and looked own into her emrald eyes.

"Lionblaze, is there somthing you want to ask me?" She blushed as she spoke softly.

"Yes, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Lionblaze's voice quiveired slightly, this is what he had been dreaming of ever since like fourth grade.

"Yes, I will!" She smiled and threw her arms around his neck in a big hug. He hugged her back. They finally broke away, Cinderheart giggling, she went upstairs to tell her friends. He followed and entered his room to see Foxleap laying on Lionblaze's bed with no shirt on.

"It's so hot in here!" He was complaining.

"Put your shirt on!" Lionblaze said smirking at his friend.

"No! Get some AC!" Foxleap shouted. He was sweating so much .

"Dude, your sweating on my bed!" Lionblaze laughed. He took off his shirt and put on a dark green undershirt.

"Well thats your fault! You are the one that has no-" Foxleap started as he stood up. He was cut off as he noticed Hollyleaf at the door way. "Um hi,"He stammered.

"We were wondering-" Hollyleaf said as her friends came into the door way. Foxleap jumpped and screemed, "An intire party?! Look away gosh where is my shirt?" The girls just stood there amused. Honeyfern blushed and giggled.

"Mousewhisker help me!" Foxleap yelled.

"Are you looking for this?" Mousewhisker held up a blue shirt and ran downstairs. Foxleap yelped than ran after him.

" Anyway, did you guys want to go watch a scary movie with us?" Hollyleaf finished.

"Sure." Jayfeather said nudging his brother. Lionblaze nodded. They all went downstairs to where Foxleap was just putting on his shirt, panting though. They laughed at him. Jayfeather and Willowshine sat next to each other on the couch. Hollyleaf and Poppyfrost sat next to Jayfeather and Mousewhisker sat next to him. Seeing as the couch was full, Lionblaze sat with his back to the couch and Cinderheart sat next to him and Honeyferrn sat next to her with Foxleap looking tired next to her.

They watched the movie and had a great time but tommarow was looming, SCHOOL!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! Heres some info on the characters:**

** Lionblaze: Dirty blonde spikey hair, orangeish gold eyes, freckles across his nose. Slightly taned skin, 5'8 ft tall. Normally wears colored jeans, and V- Tee shirts, very muscular.**

** Jayfeather: Grayish black hair, blind blue eyes. Pale skin, 5'6ft tall. Normally wears, regular jeans and long sleeve shirts.**

** Hollyleaf: Slighly curly black hair, about 4 inches below her shoulders. Green eyes, slighly tanned skin, 5'4ft tall. Wears colored tights under a polka dotted skirt, tank tops and short sleeve T shirts.**

**Cinderheart: Grayish blackish hair(shoulder length), bright green eyes. A little bit tanner than pale, 5'3ft tall, wears skirts, jeggings, jeans all very colorful, tank tops and Tee shirts.**

* * *

** Lionblaze's POV**

" Lionblaze, wake up," A voice sounded in his dream. He blinked open his eyes to see his mom looking down at him.

" Monday already? Where did the summer go?" Lionblaze whined, not wanting to start the school year yet.

"Yes, now get ready and come down for breakfest." Mom replied walking downstairs.

"Jay, you up?" Lionblaze said sitting up.

"Ya." Came the reply. Lionblaze put on a pair of white jeans, a orange V-Tee shirt, and his Red and orange striped hoodie. Than he spiked his dirty blonde hair and got out his phone.

_See you at school! XOXO_ ~ Cinderheart

He smiled, put his phone in his pocket and ran down stairs. Hollyleaf was already eating cereal and smiled at him as he walked down. She was wearing a purple Tee shirt, black tights and a dark purple skirt.

"Hi Hollyleaf," Lionblaze said as he sat down. His mom gave him a bowl of cereal.

"Hi, are you exicted for school?" Hollyleaf asked happily.

"Not really, you?"

"Yes! I love school!" She replied smiling. Jayfeather came down and sat down in a chair next to Lionblaze.

"What time is it?" Jayfeather asked.

"Um... 6:30, we have like fifteen minutes left, untill SCHOOL!" Lionblaze joked, say school evily.

"Nice, school," Jayfeather smiled towards his brother.

Fifteen minutes later, they were on the school bus. Once at school, he was greeted by Foxleap, Mousewhisker and Cinderheart. Cinderheart gave him a hug.

"Who's your homeroom teacher?" Lionblaze asked his friends.

" ," Cinderheart, and Foxleap replied.

"Me too," I replied.

"Crud, I have Mr. Cloudtail!" Mousewhisker exclaimed. He looked dissapointed.

"It's okay you'll survive," Foxleap joked.

**Ring!**

"Stupid class." Lionblaze muttered as they walked to the class room. He and Cinderheart sat at the same table, this was science class.

"Hello!" called to the class as the second bell rang. Lionblaze smirked, this would be so boring. Cinderheart looked at him in amsument, glancing at Mr. Brackenfur. He smiled and looked back at the teacher, who was explaining the sceduales. Ugh, this would be a LONG day.

* * *

Finally the day was over.

"Hey Cinderheart want to come over?" Lionblaze asked as the final bell rang.

"Sure!" Cinerheart smiled.

"Cool, let's get on the bus before we get stuck walking home," Lionblaze joked. They got on the bus to take a very boring ride home. Once home they sat down just watching TV.

"Well i'm bored!" Lionblaze finally said after like fifteen minutes of TV.

"Ya, what do you have to do?" Cinderheart stood up and walked into the kitchen, "And i'm starving!" She smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"Well, we can eat or do somthing interesting. Or..." Lionblaze reached in the fridge and took out left over mashed potatos. "We can make a mashed potato mountian!"

"YES!" Cinderheart laughed, getting a plate. They than created a foot tall mountian.

"It beautiful!" Lionblaze exclaimed.

"Looks delisious!" Cinderheart said, getting a fork and eating the top.

"Oh yes just eat our masterpiece!" Lionblaze joked.

"Do you want some?" Cinderheart asked flinging some at his face. She started laughing, seeing as it landed on his nose.

"Your going to pay!" Lionblaze exclaimed. He grabbed a handful of food and launched it at her, it landed on her shoulder. This made her laugh more. Soon they were having a food fight. In the end nobosy one but man they made a mess!

"Now you have to help me clean up." Lionblaze laughed, looking around.

"Fine!" Cinderheart said amused. Lionblaze leaned over and kissed her cheek, she blushed.

Once the kitchen was clean, Cinderheart went home. Lionblaze went upstairs and layed on his bed.

"Lionblaze, don't wake me up tommarow, I have a dentist oppontment and will come to school late." Jayfeather said as he watched TV.

"Okay cool," Lionblaze said,looking at the time, 7:56.

_ Today was fun! But I so beat you in the potato war! :P XOXO_ Lionblaze texted Cinderheart

_ NO I WON! 3 Cindy_

_ If you say so! lol _

"Ewwwwwwwww! Lionblaze! Now I can't even touch Cinderheart! How could you kiss her?" Hollyleaf screamed from her room.

"Mabye you would be happy if you had a boyfriend!" Lionblaze retorted.

"Very funny!" Hollyleaf called back.

"Ya I thought so too!" Lionblaze replied.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed, please review! Also, what shoul Icecloud look like, I cant give her white hair so ya. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own warriors!**

** Sorry for the wait, ive been so busy, stupid school. Icecloud is in this chapter and will have a bigger part for all you Icecloud fans. Thank you for all your reviews except Seriously, thank you Random Person. Truly im sorry for not writing but summer is only 17 days away and I will be updating more on a daily basis.**

**Icecloud: Wavy blonde hair with a white streak in it,7 inches below her shoulders. Normally wears it in a ponytail with a white bow. She has pale skin, and is 5'3. Normally wears white or silver sweat pants, pretty blue or silvery T shirts and Pale blue and white hoddies. Has blue eyes and a necklace that her brother gave her, its a snowflake.**

**Willowshine: Straight grayish black hair, shoulder length. Normally wears black or gray skinny jeans, and a green, red, blue or yellow tank top under a tee shirt(any color) with word like love, peace ect. She has tannish skin and is 5'2. She has green eyes and freckles on her nose.**

* * *

Lionblaze woke up. He looked around, it was Tuesay, he moaned. Standing up he streched, after that, he put on his blood red jeans, and orange shirt with the schools name in red on it. He looked over to his brother and smiled. Running down the stairs he saw Hollyleaf reading a book and eating at the same time. She had on a bright yellow top and dark blue skinny jeans.

"Morning," Lionblaze said sitting down.

"Morn..." Hollyleaf mumbled but stopped, flipping the page of her book.

"What cha reading?" Lionblaze asked as his mom brought him pancakes.

"A book about Vampires," Hollyleaf said not looking up.

"Mmm, how interesting..." Lionblaze said sarcastically.

"I know!" Hollyleaf said not catching the sarcasim.

"Yea..." Lionblaze said awkwardly as he ate. "Mom, whens Jayfeather coming into school?"

"Around 9:30."

"Mmm, fourth period." Lionblaze was so jelous, ugh, he had math in third. He looked at his phone,6:37. Two tex messages.

_You should totally tell your bro to bring in pizza! Todays lunch is, a pork sandwich! Yuck!~Foxleap_

_I might!:P~ Lionblaze _He texted back.

_Does Foxleap like Honeyfern?~_Cinderheart

_Do you like Honeyfern?~ _Lionblaze(To Foxleap)

_Mabye, why? Does she like me?:) ~ _Foxleap

_Yes, he does. Does she like him? ~Lionblaze(To Cinderheart)_

_Yes she does... ~Cinderheart_

"Hollyleaf we should go, its 6:42."

"Yea sure." Hollyleaf said finally closing her book.

"Bye mom!" They called.

* * *

"Third period, the worst of them all, MATH!" Mouewhisker said to Lionblaze and Foxleap. They laughed as they entered, Mrs. Mousefur looked at them annoyed. They stopped and went to their seats.

As class ended they all ran out of that room, full of math posters and equations. They all ran to their next class, English, atleast the teacher was funny, Mrs. Sandstorm.

As they were finishing up their essays with 25 minutes left in class, the announcement came on.

"Lionblaze and Hollyleaf get to the office immedently. Bring your things. I repeat, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf come to the office." Firestars voice called. Everyone looked to Lionblaze.

"Dude... what did you do?" Foxleap wondered.

"Yea." Mousewhisker whispered. Cinderheart looked at him and signaled call me.

Lionblaze walked out of the class room and to his locker. After that he walked to the office where Hollyleaf was already ther, a shocked expresion on her face, tears flowing out of her eyes. Lionblaze tilted his head to his mom, who was crying and his dad who was close to tears. He walked to them dreading this question.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Its Jayfeather..."

"Jay..." Lionblaze whispered as they arrived at the hospiltal. He had gotten hit by a car while crossing the street to go to school. Jayfeather was now in a coma, with a broken arm, leg and concusion. Lionblaze looked at him speechless for a moment, holding back tears.

Hollyleaf was crying already, Brambleclaw was looking at Jayfeather with his arm around Squirrelflight. Lionblaze sat down, shocked. "You should take us back to school," He could stand to look at Jayfeather anymore.

"No! I want to stay with Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf cryed, sitting on his bed.

"I will take you back if you want..." Brambleclaw siad. They got up and left. It was 10:56 when he got back to school, fifth periode, gym.

He entered the gym and went to the coach, Spiderleg. "Can I sit out today?" Spiderleg nodded. Lionblaze sat down on the bench and watched his friends play basketball, his favorite sport. Mousewhisker was about to shoot but the ball was knocked out of his hands. Lionblaze looked down though.

The bell rang, time for lunch. He got up and walked to the cafateria were he sat down, not really hungry. Foxleap and Mousewhisker came over. Followed by Icecloud, Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Willowshine and Poppyfrost. Foxleap sat next to Honeyfern and Mousewhiker sat at the edge of the table, across from Lionblaze. Cinderheart sat next to him. They all asked him what happened.

"Oh that... Jayfeather got hit by a car, I guess..." Lionblaze murmered. They all gasped and said how sorry they were and how they hopes hell will get better. "Yup, yup, your all sorry!" He huffed.

"Lionblaze, were just trying to be nice..." Cinderheart whispered. He glared at her, getting up he walked to the gym. Nobody was there. He sat down on the bench and finally let the tears fall.


End file.
